


Then On the Seventh Day....

by quiettewandering



Series: The many universes in which i love you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas sells tea, Dorky Dean, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/pseuds/quiettewandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy who works in a comic store sees a cute, sex-haired, blue-eyed guy working in a tea shop across from him. Should be easy to talk to him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then On the Seventh Day....

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr drabble I wrote recently [.](http://quiettewandering.tumblr.com)

**Friday**

He worked at the counter in Teavana.

Blue eyes, dishevelled morning-after hair, rumpled dress shirt and slacks.  
Dean worked at the mall’s old comic and games store across the way, blindly misplacing books and Legend of Zelda games as he caught glimpses of him.  
  
“I’m going to talk to him,” Dean declared to the lanky, black-eyeliner teenager that he worked with.

She stared at him and noisily smacked her gum. 

**Saturday**

Dean stared at the containers of tea spread out on the wall. Why drink tea when mankind discovered how to harvest coffee? He tapped his fingers in rhythm against the sleek metal counter impatiently as Sex Hair Guy finished with another customer.

“How can I help you?” Sex Hair appeared smack in front of him without any warning.

An audible gulp. That’s the only answer Dean had. “Um…”

A raised eyebrow. “Do you need something specific?”  
“Uh, nope, just looking at the tea, nothin’ to see here,” Dean said much too loudly. “Uh…bye!” 

Back in the safe haven of his comic shop, Dean hid behind a tall, rotating display case of vintage Gameboy Color games. When he peered around the colorful labels, he saw Sex Hair frowning, a slight head tilt, right in his direction. 

Well, shit.

**Sunday**

Sam roared with laughter. “Dean Winchester, a regular Romeo,” he managed to choke out before Dean smacked him with a pile of Archie issues.

“I’ll get ‘im,” Dean declared with a pound of his fist on his palm. “I can flirt with any being on Earth, this guy is no exception!”

“You never could resist a good butt,” Sam observed, his eyes on Sex Hair as he put away tea canisters on the top shelves, lean and muscularly built body displayed high on a foot ladder.

Dean stared with Sam and nodded in appreciation. “That is true.”

**Monday**

A day off. A day to plan. Pick-up lines. Those always work. _Hey gorgeous._ No, too forward. _What’s up, angel? Did it hurt when you fell?_ Overused. _So… you like tea, huh?_ YUP, great idea, just establish that you’re an idiot right away, Winchester. _Nice shoes, wanna fuck?_

This mission is clearly doomed.

**Tuesday**

Dean pulled the paper towels harshly from their dispenser, the sound racketing off the walls in the empty bathroom. He leaned forward into the mirror, baring his teeth, checking for any stray food. 

Someone walked in. He paid them zero attention as he angled his head to the right, to the left, running a tongue over his teeth, his fingers fluffing at his hair. 

He heard a soft chuckle behind him.

Peering into the mirror, over his shoulder behind him, he saw Sex Hair standing  
against a bathroom stall, arms crossed, a smiling audience to Dean’s mortifying grooming display.

Dean’s mouth couldn’t seem to shut.

“Hello,” Sex Hair offered.

“Uh….” 

“You work in the comic store across from where I work, don’t you?” Sex Hair took a step toward him, ready to start a conversation. Dean panicked. Not here. Not in a smelly mall bathroom. This couldn’t be where they make a damn connection, not when he was just cleaning his teeth of leftover burger bits moments earlier. 

“Uh… yeah. I’ll, uh…I’ll see ya!”

Dean hurried out of the bathroom like hell hounds were at his heels. 

**Wednesday**

“No more running,” Dean muttered to himself. He told the teenage girl leaning against the cash register, pointedly ignoring him in favor of her black nails, “I’m not scared of a some tea-pushin’ frumpy Teavana employee.”

Dean could see Sex Hair at his counter across the way. When he caught Dean’s eye, he raised his hand in cautious greeting. Dean bristled with fear and fumbled with the Yu-Gi-Oh card packs on the counter, head ducked down. 

Tomorrow, Dean decided. Thursday’s a good day to introduce and make a fool of himself.

**Thursday**

Dean marched toward the Teavana. This was it. A week since he first saw Sex Hair. And he wouldn’t get out of his goddamn head. Something had to give. He pushed past a sweater and khakis couple admiring the colorful teapots on display, pushed right up to the metal counter and smacked his hands down on them. Sex-Hair–Castiel, corrected his nametag–stared right back at him with–stupidly gorgeous–wide blue eyes as Dean took a moment to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart.

A whole week of chasing around this moment in his head, thinking of what to say, what to do, how to smoothly put that he would love to take this Teavana god on a date–and all he could sputter out is, “Hi.”

Castiel blinked. Slowly smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His laugh was a light and breathy thing. “Finally.”


End file.
